encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Maghihintay
Waiting is the 29th episode of the Philippine fantasy series Encantadia produced by GMA Network. The episode is a continuation of Chapter 22. The official hashtag for this episode is #EncantadiaMaghihintay. Plot A group of Hathorians encounters Ybarro in the Kalasag and easily beat them. One of the Hathorians subdues him, Alena heard his voice and tried to find him but Ybarro hid from her. Apitong then told her to accept the fact that Ybarro is dead and that she should return to Lireo. This upsets Alena as Ybarro watches him in the distance. Amihan is worried about Alena’s condition, so she designed an apparatus similar to a phone from the human world that will help them communicate with Alena. Lira suggested for her and Amihan to return to the Human World but Aquil insists that it is dangerous. One of the Hathorians that encountered the Kalasag, reports it to Hagorn. Hagorn then blames the Diwata. Gurna then reported to Hagorn that Pirena is trying to convince Amihan of passing the Crown to her daughter. As Amihan, Danaya and Pirena debate on whether or not they should pass the crown to Lira, Alena returns to them, crying, regretting as to why she is a keeper of the Brilyante ng Tubig if they can’t protect their loved ones. At the camp of the Askano, Ybarro reveals to Wahid that as he returns to the Adjantao after acquiring the Kalasag in Sapiro, Hitano visited the Mandirigma asking if they found Ybarro’s body. Hitano then warned them that if Ybarro returns, not only will he kill Ybarro but all of the mandirigma, not caring if Amihan gets mad at him. So for their sake and for the person he loves, Ybarro decided not to show up to them and for them to think that he was dead, only for him to show up at the right time. In the human world, Mila tries to escape Pirena by teleportation but Pirena stopped her. Pirena tried to kill her but couldn’t due to Danaya’s blessing. Before leaving, Pirena told her that she has nothing to return to for her Encantadia is gone, this caused her to panic and told Muyak of what happened, they tried to went to where the Portal is but once again failed. Returning to Encantadia, Pirena decided to rush all of her plans, ensuring that no one will try to open the Asnamon until Amihan pass the crown to her daughter. Later, Amanda asked Mila to not use her powers on doing something bad. Later, Alena reported to Amihan that the Hathorians are not responsible for the missing Encantados but rather an Enemy stronger than them. As Adhara completes her mission, Arde told her that Balaak is now full of souls of Encantados with roles for the fate of Encantadia. This caused Cassiopea to worry about the change of the future of Encantadia and that everyone is in danger. Major events *Adhara finally completes her mission of obtaining souls of good-willed Encantados for her to live once more. *Lira meets her Ashti Pirena. *The reason why Ybarro doesn't reveal himself to anyone is revealed. Trivia *Having concluded her mission, also comes a conclusion to the viewers that there is never a scene of Adhara taking away souls of females. Whenever she makes an appearance to take away souls it has always been males that's she is seen appearing to. *This also marks the debut of the love song of Encantadia titled "Maghihintay" sung by Gabbi Garcia and Christian Bautista, playing the roles of Alena and Apitong respectively. The song was played as Ybarro remembers the moment he had with Alena. Category:Episodes Category:2016 series Week 6 Category:Encantadia 2016 episodes